


Firing Squad (I Was Always Your Defender)

by emhvirgo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhvirgo/pseuds/emhvirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla tries in vain to leave Laura and the past few months behind, but the actions of others bring her right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firing Squad (I Was Always Your Defender)

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow the character tweets, you'll see that I'm clearly wrong on what happened here, but this is my take on Carmilla's side of episode 19. Shoutout to the angst squad, TeeVee(Jess), Gay Jesus(Mona) and T-Pile(Caitlin) since you guys have sort of brought me out of my writing hiatus for the fandom.

Upon leaving the apartment, Carmilla found herself trekking about just on the outskirts of the Silas campus. Chants could be heard from groups of Zetas and Summer Society girls as they began to blindly execute the Baron’s duties to ‘clean up the campus’; the vampire did her best to avoid them as they became very hostile around anything that even appeared to be supernatural. She hated that every few hours, she’d find herself circling back to where the apartment stood to check that Laura hadn’t somehow gotten herself mixed up in more trouble. She could just hear Mattie’s mocking tone now, _“You truly are too far gone for this one. It’s quite disappointing and almost disgusting how enamored you are with her. Maybe one day you’ll see the vain of your ways.”_

With a sharp growl, the vampire morphed into her panther, letting her anger consume her. Prowling along the outer edge of the campus grounds, she watched the many students go about their day. Her craving for blood and to release some anger eventually got the best of the vampire as she launched herself toward the first moving body within her view. Her victim went limp soon after her attack, disappointing her with very little fight.

There were a few gasps heard in the distance, “Oh my god!” Glancing up, Carmilla watched as a small group of co-eds went running back to their dorms, forcing her to make herself vacant with her prey in tow.

Carmilla fully intended to end her prey’s life during the feeding, but the more and more she drank, the more she found herself staring in the general direction of the apartment. Laura. Pushing her prey away as hard as she could manage with a huff, she wiped her chin clean with a frustrated growl. She really was getting soft with every passing decade. With the human gone from her life, she’d definitely have to fix that. As the human she fed from began to groan in pain, Carmilla decided it was her time to vacate the mess she made there.

“There’s a bit of the Carmilla I know,” Mattie sighed from behind the younger vampire, “Grow tired of that play thing yet?”

Turning to her sister, Carmilla bared her fangs threateningly, only receiving a chuckle from the woman, “What do you want, Mattie?”

“After watching you storm out of mother’s apartment in a huff, I figured you were finally ready to move on from this hell we once called a university. Considering you keep pacing about the campus though and passing the apartment, I presume that my assumptions were wrong.”

“What’s your point here?”

“What is it about this one that has you so completely enamored? Even when that wench, Ell, was around you weren’t this obsessed.” Carmilla never answered Mattie, continuing on her silent trek around the campus with her sister following just a few steps behind her.

Eventually coming to a stop just before the crater, Carmilla turned to Mattie, she couldn’t bear to meet her eyes though, “Laura sees – saw something in me that I thought I lost so many years ago. She saw past the monster in me that was so prevalent to Ell. Laura’s like no other person I’ve ever met in my three centuries. Even when the situation is truly impossible, she fights until she’s expelled every option. She sees – saw me. It’s said that you can’t love someone until you love yourself. With Laura, I was so busy loving her that I forgot what it was to hate myself. Now though, I can see that Ell was right. I am nothing but a monster. It’s as mother always said, stone cannot love flesh,” The younger vampire finally met the elder’s gaze.

“At least you found something out of the education of this hell,” Mattie chuckled.

Carmilla could only look at the ground, giving a small shrug. The two vampires stood in silence for a moment before Carmilla met Mattie’s eyes once more, “Now do you at least understand why I couldn’t just let you kill her?” Tears welled up in the younger vampire’s eyes, catching the eldest off guard. Reaching forward, Mattie laid a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“You have two options here, kitten. Either you stick around and meet an impending doom from the incompetent Baron while trying to persuade your little love affair to keep him from eradicating our kind completely, or you put this long lost love to rest and leave with me now,” Mattie watched Carmilla’s eyes as she considered the choices in front of her.

With a final glance toward the apartment, Carmilla met Mattie’s gaze, nodding in compliance, “There’s nothing left for us here.” The older vampire gave a smile as they went for the forest just outside the campus. Reaching the grass just off campus, Carmilla came to one last stop. Turning to face the campus, she heard Mattie give a frustrated sigh from behind her.

“You have to move on sometime,” Mattie walked to Carmilla’s side, watching the girl take in the campus as if to memorize it. Carmilla didn’t bother to answer her, looking to the apartment one more time as Mattie slowly began to walk away.

The younger vampire wasn’t quite sure how she managed to notice the small movement out of the corner of her eye, she definitely heard the battle cry though from a familiar redhead, “Xena?” As the redhead got closer, Carmilla noticed the black mark on her forehead as well as the bow and quiver of arrows she had on her back. Realizing the severity of the situation as Danny came to a stop, arrow poised toward Mattie’s turned back, the younger vampire acted upon the first thought that came to mind.

Carmilla wasn’t sure exactly what she had expected to come of her actions as she felt an incredible pain begin to ebb through her chest. The vampire felt herself falling suddenly; she could only find the energy to grab for the arrow currently sticking out from her upper left breast. “I’ve got you, Carm,” Mattie spoke, her fangs protruding clearly from her mouth as she caught her sister and lowered her to the ground.

“Xena…She’ll --.”

“The bumbling red-head took off after you took her arrow.”

“She’ll be back…The Summer Society girls…The Zetas --,” Carmilla winced as Mattie gently grabbed the arrow.

“Carmilla, we have to get you away from here now!” Mattie pulled her sister to her feet as gently as she could, every movement made eliciting a pain filled groan or half muffled shriek from the younger vampire. Carmilla stumbled forward, Mattie catching her before she could make it to the ground; doing so caused the arrow to snap, though, which elicited colorful expletives from the younger vampire as she felt her eyelids becoming heavier, “There’s a town not too far from here. If I get you there we can get you healed,” The older vampire reasoned, taking on the weight of the younger.

“No…” Was all Carmilla could manage.

“This isn’t exactly something that you can argue with me over.”

“…Laura…” The almost unconscious younger vampire mumbled as she once more stumbled, Mattie pulled her into her side.

“You have got to be kidding me, kitten!” Mattie was exasperated.

“…Plea --.” Carmilla’s voice broke off suddenly as her head bobbed, the vampire beginning to lose complete consciousness.

“This girl had better be worth this,” Mattie scoffed as she guided Carmilla back toward the apartment.

Several minutes passed by the time the two struggling vampires made it to the entrance of the apartment; Carmilla had begun to let out soft pain-filled whimpers and groans on occasion. The younger vampire had forced her eyes opened a few times, only for her lids to become heavy once more as she slumped harder against Mattie.

“—You don’t end up some 19 year old girl with a broken –,” Laura was cut off as the door was forced open, “—Door?” Mattie barged into the entrance of the apartment, holding Carmilla.

“Alright, Lolita, time to make yourself useful,” Mattie spoke, guiding the younger vampire to the human who sat with her mouth wide open, “Well, don’t just sit there gawking at us, get off your ass and help us!” The immediate shock gone, Laura got to her feet, helping Mattie guide Carmilla to the chair in front of the computer where the human had previously been sitting.

“What the hell happened?” Laura questioned as Mattie sat the arrow down on the desk.

“We were ambushed by a Summer Society girl. That tall ginger girl,” Mattie explained hurriedly, watching as Laura moved Carmilla’s hair from her neck.

“Tall ginger? Wait, Danny did this? There’s no way she would have done something like this!”

“…Wasn’t herself…” Carmilla muttered, her head bobbing as she fought to stay conscious, realizing real quick that she was fighting a losing battle.

“What do you mean she wasn’t herself? Carm!”

“We can worry about that later! Right now Carmilla needs blood!” Mattie growled, scanning the immediate area for anything even remotely resembling blood.

“I have no idea where she keeps her blood, or if she even has anything around here,” Laura tried to stay as calm as possible.

“Carmilla, where do you store blood around here?” Mattie questioned the younger vampire who could only slump against her sister’s side, losing consciousness, “For someone who managed to get me off the board, you are outliving your usefulness at an incredibly fast rate!” Mattie threatened.

“I don’t see you coming up with any brilliant --,” Laura stopped mid-sentence, an idea sending her into a flurry as she gently maneuvered Carmilla’s head onto her shoulder, doing her best to coax the vampire toward her throat.

“What on earth are you doing?” Mattie was flabbergasted.

“The only thing I can think of! Now why won’t she be all vampire-y and feed?”

“She’s unconscious you imbecile! She won’t just come back to because you put her near your carotid artery! She has to catch the scent of blood!” Without a second thought, Laura grabbed the nearest sharp object, a letter opener. The cut was small and stung, but seemed to do the trick as Carmilla’s eyes opened slightly, her fangs protruding as she bit into Laura’s neck.

Laura couldn’t help but let out a small whimper as Carmilla continued to drink, getting more aggressive as she brought a hand to the other side of the human’s neck, “Hey. Take it easy, Carm,” Laura spoke softly, her request immediately causing the vampire to be much softer with her touch. Seeing that Carmilla was in no immediate danger, Mattie took initiative to scour the apartment for some sort of blood sustenance.

A few more seconds had passed before Carmilla ceased drinking from Laura, resting her head back on her shoulder with a pained and contented sigh, “Thank you…” The vampire murmured, laying her hand on Laura’s shoulder. Laura placed a hand on Carmilla’s side, gently rubbing small circles up and down her side in an effort to comfort the vampire who was clearly still in a tremendous amount of pain.

“Whatever this is, we’ll get to the bottom of it,” Laura assured the girl who gave a tired nod in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just after the episode was uploaded and Carmilla stumbled in with Mattie I wondered if Danny had been the one to shoot the arrow. It's not that I don't like Danny or anything, it's just that I could see her acting impulsively through her emotions. Also though, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe there's some sort of mind control there since she and Kirsch both have black marks on their foreheads later on.


End file.
